Intachable
by Lilith Kisaragi
Summary: Porque eso era Kalifa, después de todo: una secretaria intachable. One-shot.


**Título****:** Intachable.

**Palabras****:** 908.

**Advertencias****:** Posibles spoilers de Water 7.

**Notas****: **Y este pequeño one-shot también va de Water 7 (qué queréis, **adoro** esa saga). Al igual que "Rutina", ocurre 5 años antes de los eventos actuales del manga/anime. Ains, me encanta escribir acerca de estos dos...

A propósito, se puede leer un IceburgxKalifa como _pairing_, pero yo lo escribí teniendo en mente una simple relación de amistad y confianza.

Este _one-shot_ está ligado a "Rutina".

* * *

Iceburg sabía que Kalifa era una buena chica. Había llegado a esa conclusión mientras la observaba, por alguna razón medio embobado, dormir entre aquellas montañas de papeles.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que la vio por primera vez. Estaba sentada en una silla en la sala de espera, como las demás que reclamaban el mismo puesto que ella. Sin embargo, ella no podía considerarse una aspirante más. Había algo en ella que la aislaba de todas las demás, algo que ella _despedía_ que las demás no. Tal vez fuera la pulcritud que denotaba aquella forma de sentarse tan correcta. Tal vez fuera la profesionalidad que destilaba su formal pero elegante atuendo. O tal fuera simplemente aquel físico de modelo adornado por una corta melena rubia y unos ojos azules combinados a la perfección con esos labios rosados. De todas formas, él jamás sabría el qué, sólo el cómo esa cosa que actuó como un imán con aquella mujer se llevó el puesto de secretaria personal sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Curioso era hacer memoria y así acordarse de lo muy reticente que se mostró al principio con la idea de tener una secretaria. Era como si algo en su subconsciente le advirtiera que no le convenía tener a una persona de supuesta confianza tan cerca cuando él tenía _algo_ tan importante que esconder. Sin embargo, al final se vio obligado a ceder. Puesto que las continuas recomendaciones de la abuela Kokoro no fueron suficientes, Paulie, junto con Lulu y el ruidoso de Tilestone, se prestaron voluntariamente para darle consejo entre jarras y jarras de cerveza. Los tres coincidían en que el atareado alcalde de Water Seven necesitaba de alguien que lo ayudara en el papeleo, o que, al menos, pusiera orden en su agenda. Iceburg también, por supuesto, aunque sólo fuera porque _odiaba_ hacer cualquiera de aquellas dos cosas, pero seguía con sus reservas por el hecho de que alguien pasara tanto tiempo a su lado, aprendiendo tanto sobre su persona. Lo único que apuntó Lulu, con una pacífica sonrisa en los labios, al parecer sin creer del todo que su querido jefe tuviera alguna cosa que ocultar, fue que todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecerían cuando encontrara a la persona más adecuada. Paulie aplaudió la idea, para luego comenzar con la interminable lista de requisitos que debía cumplir, entre los cuales estaba –y hasta varias veces repetida- la prohibición de usar falda corta, camisetas escotadas y demás ropa insinuante. Tilestone no pudo expresar más en alto su total desacuerdo.

Al día siguiente de conseguir su puesto, Kalifa fue presentada de forma oficial ante los miembros de Galley-La. La mayor parte de los carpinteros dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para congregarse alrededor y comentar abiertamente su satisfacción al ver que su adorado jefe tenía por fin la secretaria que tanto había necesitado estos años. Incluso los dos nuevos se acercaron para mostrarle a ambos sus felicitaciones: uno con aquella perenne sonrisa que lo caracterizaba tanto como aquella rara nariz, otro a través de un plumoso portavoz, sin cambiar por un instante su ilegible expresión. De hecho, todos parecían contentos con la elección menos uno. No dijo nada acerca de la chica, pero sólo había que verlo, sentado en lo alto del casco de un barco a medio terminar, dando largas caladas a su puro sin dejar de observarla un instante, para darse cuenta de que no la tragaba. Estaba claro que Paulie era una persona bastante exagerada –ante todo cuando se trataba de su visión del "correcto vestuario femenino"- , pero había que admitir también que tal vez no fuera buena la elección de Kalifa de llevar justamente aquel día unas estrechas e insinuantes faldas. Aun así, el rubio de las gafas naranjas sólo se limitó a saltar para llegar al suelo, y, al pasar a su lado, le quitó con un golpe la ceniza a su puro antes de recordarle a su jefe que la secretaria estaba _incumpliendo los requisitos uno, siete, doce, dieciocho y veintitrés._

Pero fue aquella noche en concreto, cuando volvía, perdido entre sus propios pensamientos, de tomar algo en el bar de Blueno, dispuesto a llegar a su mansión y terminar el papeleo que había dejado esta mañana sin hacer con un indiferente «_No me apetece_». Era algo que solía ocurrirle. Dejaba demasiadas cosas para más tarde, y acababa u olvidándose de ellas o haciéndolas ya demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía a Kalifa, le era totalmente olvidarlas –o hacer que se le olvidaban-, porque actuaba como una certera agenda personal con alarma de voz. Y aun así, cuando él decía cualquier excusa para no hacer algo, ella sólo cerraba el cuaderno con un «_De acuerdo_», dejando entrever su inconformismo con tal decisión por el mohín que ponía, frunciendo tanto los labios. Porque, por mucho que le molestara algo, ella siempre le acababa obedeciendo.

Por eso, cuando la vio ahí, dormida entre las pilas de papeles debidamente cumplimentados y sellados que él había reservado para más adelante, con las gafas mal colocadas al haber apoyado la cara en su antebrazo, no pudo sino esbozar una cálida sonrisa. Dejando reposar su chaqueta sobre esos delicados hombros –era fría, aquella noche-, tomó asiento donde solían sentarse los invitados a hablar con él, y, apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa, y a su vez la cabeza sobre ellos, se quedó simplemente observando a su joven secretaria dormitar, mientras se repetía a sí mismo lo muy afortunado que era.

* * *

_¡Se aceptan reviews/tomatazos/críticas/cheers locas!_


End file.
